


Weddings kill me.

by SfrogPlus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Confusing, Forced Marriage, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: Komaeda and Kamukura get married. Stuff goes down.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (hinted), Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Weddings kill me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Be Unpredictable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308103) by [thatsrightdollface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightdollface/pseuds/thatsrightdollface). 



> Okay, before you start reading, this part I'm about to say is pretty important. So I have yet to watch despair girls, or the anime of danganronpa, because the guy I usually watch for them didn't do despair girls I don't think, and I have a hard time finding the anime. Also, it's painful to know what will happen so yeah-
> 
> Anyways, because of that, I forgot to put komaedas name under the one he usually used during the despair era, so uh, just imagine Komaeda is still sane.
> 
> The wedding is like, kind of forced? It was kind of just like, Kamukura was like, wanna marry me I'm bored? And lo,aeda just frantically nodded like one of those geese that goes honk, honk, honk.
> 
> This doesn't make sense. Like my life.
> 
> Okay read now.
> 
> OH AND SUNFLOWER_8 STORIES INSPIRED ME TO WRITE IN THIS FORMAT, AND THAT'SRIGHTDOLLFACES STORY ABOUT KAMUKIRA AND KOMAEDA WEDSING REALLY HELPED ME DECIDE TO WRITE THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH THOUGH YOU TWO PROBABLY WON'T SEE THIS-
> 
> :V

There are whispers, quick and out-of-breath, of the few still alive, among the crowded cities of collapsed towers and black-and-white killers— Someone, in an excited, desperate voice, eyes wide and pink, says, "Did you hear? The Ultimate Despairs are remaking Towa city! We might be able to go there and finally sleep!"

A man— far older, and wiser than they are, whispers back in a gruff, tired voice, "It's probably a trap. Don't trust them." One other person within their group who had their tongue cut off nods accordingly, looking as though they would collapse any minute. All of them did.

"No! But— But, the Ultimate Lucky Student. R-Remember? The Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Hope are getting married—" something creaks open. The door to where they are hiding, and they all go quiet under mutters, breath sinking into fear, and fear going into shock.

A black and white bear spots a glimpse of movement with a red blazing eye, and the room echoes in screams.

* * *

_ (The king shall wait, and the queen shall disapparate, for he is sick! Oh, glory _

_ the lords up above for may they rejoice.) _

_ (A traitor, the queen was, a traitor shall make many, a queen shall make his king.) _

_ (And a traitor turns like a slow melting fire into ashes, may we pray to burn forever, and the traitor is the queen.) _

* * *

A wide smile. The clock ticks slowly down, broken and winded up and fixed backwards.

Slowly falling. Silence between the two ticks slowly, churning and twisting like a stomach.

They stare at each other for a moment, before turning away, one frowning and one blank. 

Tomorrow, Komaeda thinks in distant thoughts. He wonders if he will die tomorrow. What splendid luck would that be— Right on the day of his wedding. He knows, knows that Kamukura is only doing it because he Is bored, and wonders, and wonders so he becomes bored wondering.

Komaeda is truly lucky, to have such luck to marry the Ultimate Hope. Kamukura is the Ultimate Hope. Kamukura. Ultimate Hope. How despairingly hopeful, Komaeda decides. He isn't marrying Hajime Hinata, that spiky brown-head that he used to see by the fountain crowded by trees owned by Hope's Peak, or Izuru Kamukura, who left a hollow feeling in his heart. He was marrying the Ultimate Hope.

Komaeda finds he feels sick when he shuts his eyes.

He doesn't go to sleep, and he feels discouragingly tired.

* * *

The day feels long. Drifted. Like fate is waiting— waiting for him to finally die today.

It certainly wouldn't surprise Komaeda if that is what the fates wish for. If that's what the fates wish… Komaeda laughs at himself, wondering when his head got wrapped around the idea of fate. He wonders when it started. He wonders…

A thin tear rolls slowly down his cheek.

Komaeda rubs his eyes, with a functioning hand that Komaeda just wants to break and break and  _ break sometimes because that's the only thing he can do, he can only destroy and destroy and disrupt until there's nothing left because he useless, useless, useless _ —

Komaeda laughs again dry and wheezy and so utterly disgusting he wishes that he could just hang himself already. 

_ Not yet. _

Not yet, Komaeda supposes, is meant to rid of his thoughts.

It doesn't. 

He glances up, at the corner of his eye, something moving with such grace and so minimally it's like a form of art. _No. Kamukura is disgusting and he hate him he hate him he hate him so fucking much that he thinks about how it would feel to love him. Not the Ultimate Hope but Izuru Kamukura, a blank empty slate that resolves around nothing and is to remain noth_ — But Komaeda doesn't. 

You can't love someone who can't love you back.

_ That's a lie. _

No matter how hard you try.

_ "Nagito, can't you get it in your head I fucking care about you!?"  _

Komaeda wonders why, just why then, the reason he loved the chestnut boy that always waited by the fountain, sitting there, in that black suit and black tie. 

_ "I'm sorry Hinata-kun! But when you're spouting such horrid lies like that, I can't help but wonder _ — _ " and wonder and wonder until it's too late and Hinata is gone and their memories are erased, far and distant, placed into an old book that you don't remember. _

Kamukura's hair is neat, combed even, off to the side. He always looked enragingly average, no matter how much you tried to change the way he looked. Red eyes.  _ Komaeda misses those jade green eyes.  _ Black suit.  _ He's always worn the same suit, even from past to present.  _ Clean shoes, shined despite no one shining them.  _ Komaeda remembers when he had to replace them for Hinata when he threw them off a cliff.  _ An unnerving gaze.

And that gaze remains unnerving as he approaches Komaeda, one hand in his pocket and a cold gaze slightly up at him.  _ He was always taller, huh? Wasn't he.  _ Yeah, Komaeda guesses he is. 

"You're despairing." Kamukura whispers in a sigh, quiet under his breath, as though he's scared.  _ That can't be right, Komaeda knows, because Kamukura is empty, like a shell.  _ As though Kamukura is scared of losing something. His red eyes glaze over like he's examining Komaeda, picking out every imperfection and stabbing him with it.  _ A sharp jab to the heart. _

_ Heart? _

_ Lungs. _

Komaeda feels like he's dying, when Kamukura holds his cheek delicately _ ; Kill him;  _ and whispers, like a broken memory fixed up, "I love you Nagito."

Komaeda feels like he's dying.

And suddenly, he feels like he's already dead.

* * *

The wedding is short.

People are there, Komaeda thinks. Komaeda thinks, that some of his old class members were there. Perhaps all of them. He has a hard time focusing on things these days, but he supposes that's for the better.

"Do you, Izuru Kamukura, take Nagito—"

_ "Yes."  _ Kamukura sounds rushed, like he wants to just get done with the wedding.

Komaeda puts his hand in his pocket, wearing a black suit that seems a little too big near his waist. He wonders if he should start eating more, before deciding against it. It isn't good to waste food after all, in this present day, where hell rains from below and Komaeda wants to die. 

Ah, but of course, he always…  _ always?  _ Wanted to. You know. Kamukura knows. He always knows. Komaeda wonders if Kamukura knows he hates him. 

"Ah… Do you"

_ It'll be okay. _

"Nagito Komaeda,"

_ I'm marrying the Ultimate Hope after all. _

"Take Izuru Kamukura"

_ Right? _

"To be your lawfully wedded husband through better and worse?"

_ Right..? _

Komaeda pauses, feet heavy and arms weak, and he can't help but want to scratch his arm and cut it off, cut everything away. He can't help but wish to cut Kamukura off from his life, all these memories, killing him inside.

He wonders if he was already breaking, before the Despair Era, before he met Hinata, Kamukura, someone who was  _ somebody that Komaeda used to love and wish to hold and protect _ — before he met someone whose fate was already sealed to fail into hope and despair and  _ so much emptiness.  _

Red eyes, staring at him with  _ emotion. _

Komaeda breaks down crying.

"I-I— I can't do this…" He stutters disgustingly, rubbing a hand through his tears as he tries to wipe them away. They keep coming, Komaeda wishes they'd rather didn't, they keep coming even as Kamukura freezes with eyes going wide, and the audience watching their fragile show of a fake wedding watch in silence. Komaeda always enjoyed the silence more anyway.

Kamukura says slowly, quietly, barely able to be heard,  _ "Why?"  _

Komaeda wishes he couldn't answer.

He does.

"B-because you're not fucking Hinata! You're some— some empty shell, that keeps faking take after take after  _ take and Hajime fucking Hinata is gone!  _ Like he was some sort o-of ghost!" Komaeda shouts, first clenched up and looking down. 

He doesn't want to see the Ultimate Hope, his empty stare that is  _ filled with emotion even though he's not _ — he's not Hinata. And he'll never be. He doesn't look up, when he mutters a bad apology. 

"Sorry." 

He feels too tired to go on. He's always been too tired, words lacing up at the end and energy draining with every second, more and more until he goes over the limit.

Something warm sinks into him, and arms weak around him into a tight, smothering hug that feels like poison seeping in. "I'll make it better. I'll make everything right."  _ A promise? _

A promise. 

Another tear spills out Komaeda's shut eyes and they stay like that for a while, until Koizumi snaps a picture of a pile of tears and pain, and a pile of an empty bottle slowly filling up. And it seems everyone in his class is crying now, tears rolling down their cheeks like that is no tomorrow. Regret seems to sink on them as if it was the weight of the world.

Komaeda wonders how many empty promises you can make on your wedding.

* * *

Kamukura never broke his promise, in the end.

_ '"Rings stuck like heavy chains around their fingers, too heavy." _

(He gets used to it, and suddenly, it feels lighter)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Ask me any questions since I'm exploring this type of writing a little bit more since I wrote a full on essay about how i crack write. If anyone has any other styles they've noticed I have yet to do, like any major ones, like really really quick paced, or something that really makes you wonder about life, please tell me so I can try to practice this! I'm saying this because I really want to improve at my writing, and in order to do that in a way where I can control it faster. :V
> 
> ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS THEN---


End file.
